


Światła zaprowadzą cię do domu

by vic_arious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Possession, naprawdę smutny fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>"— Wiesz co — mówi demon, sięgając do jego ran, rozcierając krew pomiędzy swoimi palcami. — Ten chłopiec — <em>Stiles</em>... naprawdę się się tobą przejmował. Myślę, że znacznie bardziej, niż mógłbyś być tego świadomy.</p><p>Derek prycha, zbierając w sobie siłę, by wysyczeć:<br/>— Nie baw się ze mną, nie teraz. Po prostu...</p><p>Urywa, nie będąc w stanie myśleć o właściwych do wypowiedzenia słowach, bo <em>nie ma</em> już tego, co właściwe i niewłaściwie. Jest tylko śmierć i nadciągająca wraz z nią ciemność. Brwi Stilesa marszczą się, a na jego twarzy pojawia się dziwny grymas, kiedy demon szepcze:<br/>— Chciałbyś, żebyśmy cię teraz okłamali?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światła zaprowadzą cię do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lights will guide you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179956) by [kilgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves). 



Derek nie jest pewny, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale kiedy wreszcie uchyla powieki, ma wrażenie, że są zrobione z ołowiu, są takie _ciężkie_. Dociera do niego, że musi leżeć na plecach na jakiejś zimnej podłodze; jest wycieńczony. Coś mokrego i lepkiego przesącza się przez jego ubranie i wystarcza mu tylko kilka sekund, żeby zrozumieć, że to krew.  
  
Kiedy ból staje się nieco lżejszy, dostrzega Stilesa – cóż, to coś, co w nim jest – stojącego zaledwie kilka kroków od niego z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
  
— To była dobra walka, muszę ci to przyznać — szepcze, zbliżając się do Dereka. — Ale nie była wystarczająco dobra, co, wilczku?  
  
Derek chce powiedzieć coś, co go zaboli, werżnie się do rdzenia, ale kiedy próbuje wydusić z siebie słowa, ból wypełnia całe jego ciało i zwija się w sobie. Jest zbyt słaby, ranny i niedługo będzie martwy. Co do ostatniego nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości.  
  
Stiles przybliża się, żeby przy nim klęknąć; spojrzenie czarnych oczy wwierca się w jego, kiedy to coś szepcze:  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że uda ci się wygrać, co? To znaczy, musiałeś wiedzieć, w co się pakujesz.  
  
Kiedy Derek nie odpowiada, to coś chichocze.  
  
— A może po prostu jesteś tak ufny, na tyle, by trzymać się nadziei, że twój człowiek wróci do ciebie, jeśli tylko będziesz wystarczająco mocno w to wierzyć?  
  
Derek nie mógłby nic powiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał, i wygląda na to, że Nogitsune zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, bo przestaje zadawać mu pytania, zamiast tego skupia się na czekaniu na jego śmierć. To nieuniknione i obaj o tym wiedzą, a teraz to jest już tylko kwestia czasu.  
  
— Wiesz co — mówi demon, sięgając do jego ran, rozcierając krew pomiędzy swoimi palcami. — Ten chłopiec — _Stiles_... naprawdę się się tobą przejmował. Myślę, że znacznie bardziej, niż mógłbyś być tego świadomy.  
  
Derek prycha, zbierając w sobie siłę, by wysyczeć:  
— Nie baw się ze mną, nie teraz. Po prostu...  
  
Urywa, nie będąc w stanie myśleć o właściwych do wypowiedzenia słowach, bo _nie ma_ już tego, co właściwe i niewłaściwie. Jest tylko śmierć i nadciągająca wraz z nią ciemność. Brwi Stilesa marszczą się, a na jego twarzy pojawia się dziwny grymas, kiedy demon szepcze:  
— Chciałbyś, żebyśmy cię teraz okłamali?  
  
Przez chwilę Derek nie rozumie, co demon ma na myśli, a potem wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce i czuje pieczenie pod powiekami będące obietnicą gorzkich łez. Drży, ale udaje mu się wykrztusić z siebie ciche:  
— Tak... tak, _dziękuję_...  
  
Jego oczy zamykają się na moment tak krótki jak uderzenie serca, ale kiedy otwiera je ponownie, to Stiles patrzy na niego z góry — prawdziwy Stiles.  
  
_Jego_ Stiles.  
  
Oczy chłopaka są ciepłe, a kiedy Derek wypuszcza z siebie stłumiony, lekko chropowaty śmiech, uśmiecha się do niego w sposób szczery, znajomy i tak bardzo jak _Stiles_ , że Derek niemal zapomina, że to kłamstwo.  
  
— Hej, wielkoludzie — wita go łagodnie Stiles, sięgając do jednej z jego trzęsących się dłoni i owijając wokół niej palce. — W porządku?  
  
Derek robi, co może, żeby się uśmiechnąć, ignorując iskry bólu.  
  
— Tak, będę... Nic mi nie będzie — mamrocze. Milknie na kilka sekund, po czym szepcze: — Przepraszam, że... nie mogłem cię uratować... _próbowałem_.  
  
Stiles go ucisza, przesuwając kojąco palcami po jego czole, przeczesując włosy.  
  
— Wiem, że próbowałeś. Byłeś taki silny przez tak długi czas. To wszystko i tak zmierzało do końca, tak mi się wydaje.  
  
— Ja... — Wypuszcza z siebie niski, pełen agonii jęk, krztusząc się własną krwią, i używa całej swojej siły, by dodać: — _Tęsknię za tobą_.  
  
Warga Stilesa drży nieznacznie, kiedy chłopak przytakuje.  
  
— A ja tęsknię za _tobą_ , ale to już nie potrwa długo. Spotkamy się niedługo, obiecuję.  
  
Derek nie próbuje ruszyć którąkolwiek częścią swojego ciała, nie potrafi choćby zmusić ust do powiedzenia „do widzenia”. Zamiast tego wszystko, co może zrobić, to trzymać głowę na kolanach Stilesa, gdy jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe i cięższe, do czasu, kiedy nawet ich nie może już podnieść.  
  
— Będzie dobrze, Derek. — Głos Stilesa dodaje mu otuchy, ciepłe ramiona trzymają go mocno, gdy sam czuje się coraz słabszy. — Będzie dobrze.  
  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamięta, jest dotyk miękkich ust na czole, a potem wszystko staje się czarne i nieruchome.  
  


 


End file.
